Home appliances perform cycles of operation, such as cooking and cleaning. On occasion, the appliance can break down or function improperly. Often, manufacturers will offer a warranty or repair service. During servicing of the appliances, time is spent diagnosing the problem with the appliance or connecting with the appliance to perform a diagnostic test. Upon determining the problem, the repairs must be completed with the servicer's knowledge based upon experience, or the servicer will need to sort through amounts of literature to determine the appropriate way to remedy the problem with the appliance. The entirety of the process increases time to repair the appliance and overall cost for servicing the appliances.